1. Field of the Invention:
The invention is directed to a device for production of a heat and tension resistant as well as flexible connection between the ends of web-like materials, particularly between a layer from a plurality of parallel threads (thread layer) and a web-like material with a first retaining device for temporarily securing the free end of a web-like material coiled on a storage drum and unwindable from said drum wherein the retaining device is arranged on the side of the transport plane of the thread layer and that a clamping device for the thread layer is located downstream of this retaining device viewed in the transport direction of the thread layer, the transport plane extending between the jaws of the clamping device displaceable against each other.
2. Description of Related Art
In textile technology, the task often arises to unite area formations with each other, particularly if textile webs, which are processed continuously, are to be connected with other textile webs independently of the fact whether these other textile webs are only auxiliary devices with which the processing method is being performed or whether they are textile webs which are subjected to the process itself. In such a processing method, the textile webs to be worked are not completely pulled out of the processing machine, rather a new web is connected to the web which is running out. It is thus avoided that the processing machine, which has an extraordinary length for such textile processing methods, idles, which entails costly additional work processes, a new web must be inserted, the machine at standstill must be cleaned and more of the same. In the ensuing description and also in the claims terms such as thread layer, web- or layer-like material signify a fibrous two-dimensional material, whose thickness has only a very low magnitude in comparison with the width and especially the length. Thus we are dealing, as a rule, always with textile webs in the most general sense of this term and by this are meant woven and not woven fabrics, fleeces or mats, hoisery goods, and also single layer or multilayer webs, also when they are constituted by parallel assemblage of threads, for instance filling- or warp threads.
Textile processing methods which are performed in installations having a large extension as far as lengths are concerned, are washing, singeing, bleaching, dressing, printing, finishing and more of the same. Assemblages of yarns are mostly dyed and sized.
Processes and measures for treatment of yarn assemblages instead of the finally obtained tissue are becoming more and more widespread and, in the case of this process, all the upgrading operations can be performed to the extent that this appears desirable with a view to the subsequent processing steps. Such processes are for instance described in the Swiss patent publication No. 612 557 and in the French patent publication No. 12 01 724.
It is very cumbersome and difficult to draw in or to reinsert threads which are subjected to such processing methods into a processing machine or installation, in order to replace the already introduced and processed threads, since the quantity of the parallel threads which pass through such an installation is extraordinarily great. Their number lies approximately between 7 to 10,000 and the drawing in lengths themselves reach notable values. Lengths amounting to 350 and more meters must here be reckoned with.
When tissues are subjected to such processing methods and processing steps, the previously described difficulty exists only to a slight extent, since in this case the initial regions of the new tissue are simply connected to the end regions of the just treated tissue by one or several seams, which are produced with manual sewing machines.
A measure is explained in the European patent publication No. 00 63 546 which permits connecting such thread layers with a textile web. In the case of such thread layers, one is dealing with textile formations which unravel in longitudinal direction, meaning in the direction of pull similar to mats and parallel assemblages of yarns. The connection proposed in the European patent application No. 00 63 546 consists now of a bonding or hot sealing which is shielded by a heat insulating layer at least on the side which is exposed to temperature effects during normal plant operations. For this purpose the layer consisting of a plurality of parallel threads in stretched state is secured according to the known proposal and in effect between a first strip from a weldable or heat sealable plastics material, which is fastened to a tissue and a second weldable or heat sealable strip, wherein the planes of both strips and the thread layer extend essentially parallel to each other. Then the strips and the thread layer are pressed together and the two strips are connected with each other by hot welding or hot sealing, wherein the thread layer is, so to speak, wedged between the strips by this hot sealing or welding process.
This measure has been fully proved and is also successfully used in actual practice. The only disadvantage of this measure lies therein, that the weldable or heat-sealable materials are extraordinarily expensive compared to normal simple tissues and that such weldable or heat sealable fabrics must be used in large quantities when using this method which makes this known measure expensive.